Lapar
by archielle
Summary: Sepertinya, Squalo tidak bisa asal bicara ketika Xanxus sedang kelaparan, ya?—XS, Mini-fic.


**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

**Warning **: TYL, _Mini-fic, typos, rush, _dan... minim-deskrip, _maybe_?

* * *

_Oh_, bagus. Panggilan ketiga dari Sang Bos telah terlewati beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang panggilan keempat memenuhi pendengarannya—mungkin pendengaran seluruh orang di _mansion_. Entah apa yang akan didapatkannya jika sampai melewati panggilan keempat.

Maka dari itu dengan langkah lebar kini Superbi Squalo tergesa menuju ruangan Xanxus, sembari menerka apa keperluan pria dengan surai hitam tersebut. Walaupun pada akhirnya menyerah. Teman lama yang merangkup sebagai atasannya itu selalu meminta hal-hal menyebalkan. Bahkan terkadang tidak masuk logika.

Kembali dari misi seminggunya, dan ketika baru duduk sejenak di sofa ruang utama, teriakan lantang (atau nyaring?) dari Xanxus sudah mengusik ketenangan. Tidak mengacuhkannya? _Oh_. Benar-benar ingin.

Sayangnya, terakhir kali ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Xanxus, setan putih malang itu berakhir dengan _'dikurung' _semalaman di ruangan pria tiga puluh empat tahun tersebut. Dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin hal semacam itu terjadi lagi.

Sampai.

Genggam kenop pintu, putar, pintu terbuka, dan—

_Prang_.

—satu botol bir sukses mengenai kepalanya.

"_VOOI_! Mengganggu istirahatku, dan ini ucapan selamat datangnya?!"

Dengusan keras. "Berisik. Aku lapar."

"Beberapa saat lalu mereka telah mengantarkan makan malammu. Sekarang mana?!"

"Ketika kulihat makanannya, kuhantamkan semuanya ke wajah para sampah itu. Dia lari tunggang langgang setelah meminta maaf. Yang mereka antarkan daging kambing kampungan."

Squalo naik darah.

"Lalu apa maumu, brengsek?"

"Daging domba. Yang berkualitas."

Hening.

Dan detik berikutnya Squalo berteriak frustasi. "_Vraaah! _Tidak ada domba. Makan yang ada atau tidak usah makan!"

Decihan. "Kubilang aku lapar, _Stronzo_."

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Xanxus. Kemudian tunjuk wajah atasannya dengan _tangan kiri pedangnya_. "Kuharap kau membusuk karena kelaparan!"

Dan nyatanya tidak butuh waktu satu menit, keadaan sudah berbalik. Squalo yang duduk di atas singgasana Xanxus, dan Xanxus berdiri di hadapannya.

Salah satu bukti bahwa Squalo itu spesial.

_Well_, walaupun posisinya _sedikit _berbeda dari yang tadi.

Xanxus mengurung Squalo dengan lengan yang menggenggam kedua sisi sandaran kursi, sedangkan Squalo mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Xanxus. _Uh_.

Jarak lima senti.

Xanxus dapat mendengar jelas deru napas Squalo yang memburu, dan Squalo dapat mendengar jelas napas Xanxus yang tetap seperti biasa. Sempurna.

Semburat kemerahan mulai tampak pada wajah Squalo—meskipun samar.

"_Voi_! Apa yang kau—"

"Aku kelaparan. Jika tidak ada domba aku punya solusi lain, _Stronzo_."

"Tidak peduli. Lagipula kenapa posisinya harus seperti ini?!"

"Karena aku suka."

Percuma menanyakan yang seperti itu pada Xanxus, _'kan_.

Putaran bola mata Squalo. Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh soal posisi. Xanxus tidak akan mau dengar, mengingat ia hanya mendengar apa yang ia ingin dengar.

"Kalau memang punya solusi, urusan selesai. Aku keluar."

Tentu saja Squalo tidak bisa langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Berhubung jarak yang dibuat Xanxus cukup—sangat—dekat. Jika tetap memaksa untuk berdiri, yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak.

"Dengar."

Squalo diam.

"Kau makan malamku, Stronzo."

Dan sekarang Squalo mengerti apa solusi lainnya.

Jika Squalo setipe dengan Yamamoto Takeshi yang selalu mengartikan kata-kata seseorang secara harfiah, tentu ia akan merespon, _'Aku makan malammu? Kau adalah kanibal?'_

Itupun Yamamoto Takeshi yang sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia yakin mantan muridnya itu sudah jauh dari kata polos sekarang. Oke, lupakan masalah Yamamoto Takeshi.

Jadi Squalo mengartikan bahwa kata _'makan'_ yang dimaksud Xanxus adalah hal yang menjurus—yah, memang itu artinya.

Yang benar saja. Baru ingin istirahat dan Xanxus sudah—_ugh_.

_Ups. _Xanxus tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi _kekasihnya_ untuk berpikir lama, rupanya. Tangan kanan mengangkat dagu si _sampah spesial_, tangan kiri masih menggenggam sandaran.

Tidak butuh waktu sampai semenit, pagutan liar di bibir didominasi oleh Xanxus.

Malam ini sepertinya Squalo tidak bisa istirahat dulu, _ya_?

**end.**

* * *

**Catatan.**

Saya yakin ini ngerush gila 8D

_Yap_. Fict ini sebagai bukti kerandoman saya di malam hari. Soal ide, didapat ketika chat (ngeplot? :v) di bbm bareng tante **chelusa**. Terima kasih tante /pelukpeluuk/

Terus fict ini masih bisa digolongin ke dalam rate T atau udah masuk M? Kasih tau saya plis. Biar saya perbaiki =)))

Oke sekian. Saya boleh minta _review _ya. #kedipkedip


End file.
